Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Favorites, Volume 1 is the debut album of Barney. It was released on August 31, 1993 on CD and cassette by SBK Records. The album features a compilation of songs from the first and second season of the television show and was the first entry in the Barney's Favorites line. In the same year as the album was released, the album commercially entered at number nine on the Billboard 200. On March 11, 1997, the album commercially went on to peak at number one on Billboard's Top Kid's Albums on March 22, 1997, the same date that Run, Jump, Skip and Sing peaked at number three on the same chart. In 1998, the album went triple platinum (selling over three million units), making it the most successful Barney album to date. Following the release of Barney's Favorites, Vol. 1 a sequel was released the following year and a Spanish language version, titled Las Canciones de Barney, was released in 1998. Songs # Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from Season 1) # My Family's Just Right for Me (Audio Taken from: Home Sweet Homes) # Peanut Butter (Audio Taken from: "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!") # The Ants Go Marching (Audio Taken from: "I Just Love Bugs") # Apples and Bananas (Audio Taken from: "Falling for Autumn!") # A Camping We Will Go (Audio Taken from: "A-Camping We Will Go!") # Sarasponda (Audio Taken from: "A-Camping We Will Go!") # Clean Up (Audio Taken from: "May I Help You?") # If All the Raindrops (Audio Taken from: "The Exercise Circus!") # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Audio Taken from: "Our Earth, Our Home") # Sally the Camel (Audio Taken from: "Going Places!") # BINGO (Audio Taken from: "Be a Friend"; with additional vocals from Baby Bop) # Six Little Ducks (Audio Taken from: "Down on Barney's Farm") # Do Your Ears Hang Low (Audio Taken from: "Alphabet Soup!") # Looby Loo (Audio Taken from: "May I Help You?") # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Audio Taken from: "Grandparents are Grand!") # The Stranger Song (Audio Taken from: "Playing It Safe") # Old Brass Wagon (Audio Taken from: "Red, Blue and Circles Too!") # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Audio Taken from: "Going Places!") # There are Seven Days (Audio Taken from: "Happy Birthday, Barney!") # Alphabet Song (Audio Taken from: "May I Help You?") # Mr. Knickerbocker (Audio Taken from: "Be a Friend") # Kookaburra (Audio Taken from: "A-Camping We Will Go!") # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Audio Taken from: "Grandparents are Grand!") # Me and My Teddy (Audio Taken from: "When I Grow Up...") # The Sister Song (Audio Taken from: "Everyone is Special") # I Love You (Audio Taken from Season 2) Trivia * Dennis DeShazer was nominated a Grammy for his work on this album. See Also * Las Canciones de Barney References # ↑ Barney Tells All: David Joyner Talks Being the Man in the Purple Dinosaur Costume for 10 Years Category:Barney Albums Category:Barney Cassettes